jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Grant (Robert Shaw)
Donald "Red" Grant is a villain in From Russia with Love. Background Born to German circus member The Mighty Donovan in Ireland, as Donovan Grant. His mother died shortly afterwards. He began to kill at an early age, showing signs of a psychotic profile. For his crimes, Grant was incarcerated for life in Dartmoor Prison, and escaped soon after arrival. In Tangiers, whilst on the run from the law, Grant was approached by S.P.E.C.T.R.E. In the film Grant is seen training at S.P.E.C.T.R.E Island where he kills a Bond double. "Red" Grant is a character in the James Bond novel and film From Russia with Love. In both, Grant is a henchman for the villain Rosa Klebb. Red Grant is played by actor Robert Shaw. Novel bio In the novel, From Russia with Love, Red Grant is SMERSH's Chief executioner. He was born Donovan Grant in Ireland, to an Irish mother and is the illegitimate son of "The Mighty O'Donovan", a German who is involved with an international circus group. Shortly after birth, his mother died. Red Grant becomes a killer at an early age, his urges to kill coinciding with the full moon. After World War II, he is called up for National Service and is posted to Berlin as a soldier with the British Army. He defects to the Soviets after being disgraced for cheating in a boxing match. Grant enjoys killing people, and the Russians train him to become their Chief Executioner. Grant is shot by Bond during an encounter on the Orient Express. Trivia *Red Grant's father is referenced in Charlie Higson's Young Bond book SilverFin, while Bond is in attendance at a circus. Film bio Red Grant, aka Donald Grant, works for S.P.E.C.T.R.E. and is assigned the task of assassinating James Bond to avenge the death of Dr. Julius No. The pre-title sequence in From Russia with Love shows Bond and Grant searching for one another. In the end Grant kills Bond, before a mask is removed from "Bond's" face to reveal that the whole thing was a training mission for Grant. Grant is described as being a homicidal maniac, who escaped from Dartmoor prison (where he was presumably incarcerated for Life) and was recruited by SPECTRE in Tangier, whilst on the run from the law. He has been intensively trained by the organisation and when not on a mission, he is resident on SPECTRE Island (Location unknown) Although it's Grant's mission to kill Bond, the early part of the film shows Grant taking on the role of Bond's protector to ensure Bond delivers (unknowingly) the Lektor encoding device into S.P.E.C.T.R.E.'s hands. Grant is killed on the Orient Express when Bond outsmarts him with the use of Q-branch's attaché case, and strangles Grant with his own garotte. Game bio In the computer game based on the novel and film, Red Grant is the chief enforcer for the terrorist organization codenamed OCTOPUS. He has a female assistant named Eva. Grant does most of OCTOPUS' dirty work, but his primary mission is to acquire the Lektor decoding device and kill Bond. He catches up with Bond on the Orient Express, and survives the confrontation unbeknownst to Bond. During the final assault on OCTOPUS headquarters, he attacks Bond again, but this time is killed. Grant, Red Category:Characters killed by James Bond Category:Deceased characters Category:From Russia with Love characters